This relates in general to methods and apparatus for increasing the input-output efficiencies of internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to the utilization of waste heat generated during the operation of an internal combustion engine by supplementing the basic power output of the engine and/or for performing auxiliary functions which presently require the consumption of additional fuel.
It is common knowledge that the input-output efficiency of engines of the internal combustion type is relatively low, because operation inherently produces a high percentage of energy that is not usefully employed and is vented to the atmosphere. In fact, effective devices are used to dissipate this energy away from the engine. The only use now made of this unwanted energy is the heating of automobile and truck interiors.
It is also known that certain accessories needed for the proper operation of the engine consume power that could be applied to augment the primary function of output power. If the engine is used as a source of power for a vehicle, such as an automobile or truck, various types of convenience accessories, such as compressor type air conditioning, power assist brakes, and power assist steering mechanisms, reduce the power available to propel the vehicle, all of which require an increased consumption of fuel.